


Warriors : A Different Love

by marahatter



Series: Warriors, What If... [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happily Ever After, Just Add Kittens, LGBTQ Character, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot Twists, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahatter/pseuds/marahatter
Summary: (ON HIATUS) * I'll be coming back to this story this summer, once I'm done with school *What if Spottedleaf wasn't killed?What if her love for Fireheart was given a chance to grow?What if she eventually decided to give up her position as a medicine cat to be with him?Well, we're about to find out.Follow Firestar and Spottedleaf's kits, Sunpaw and Fawnpaw, as they find their places in the clan.
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Crowfeather & Feathertail & Squirrelflight & Stormfur & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Firestar (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw (Warriors)/Original Character(s), Brambleclaw/Crowfeather/Stormfur (Warriors), Crowfeather/Feathertail (Warriors), Crowfeather/Feathertail/Tawnypelt (Warriors), Dustpelt/Sandstorm (Warriors), Feathertail & Stormfur (Warriors), Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar/Spottedleaf (Warriors), Stormfur (Warriors)/Original Character(s)
Series: Warriors, What If... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Introduction

**Notes Before You Read**

* * *

  * This story starts at the beginning of the Midnight book.
  * In this version of the story, **Spottedleaf was not killed**. That is the key component of this story. 
  * Because of this, Spottedleaf and Firepaw/heart had time to get to know each other, and their love grew. 
    * Through Tigerclaw’s evil plots, Spottedleaf supported the firey tom. She believed everything he told her, after all, fire was to save the clan. Why should she not trust him? 
    * She also shared her secrets with him, as much as she could. When he asked about Bluestar’s kits, she was able to tell him what Featherwhisker had suspected all along, that Oakheart had taken the kits to Riverclan since they were his own. This is only slightly helpful, as it really only helps him figure it out faster, but in my version of the story, it doesn’t change much. Bluestar went crazy anyway.
    * Affection grew to love, and in the worst moments, Spottedleaf prayed to Starclan to protect him on his journey, but she also did everything she could to help him. 
  * Yellowfang eventually was accepted as Thunderclan’s medicine cat, along with Spottedleaf. 
    * When Cinderpaw fell injured, her leg demolished, Spottedleaf gave her hope and showed her to be proud of how she could help her clanmates through medicine. Having a kinder mentor, made Cinderpaw an even more compassionate medicine cat. But, she learned from both Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, making her one of the most well-versed medicine cats in the history of Thunderclan. 
    * Yellowfang still died in the fire, unfortunately. 
    * Cinderpaw was named Cinderflame, half secretly after Firestar, Cinderflame’s previous mentor and Spottedleaf’s love, and half for her unyielding passion to help her clan.
  * Tigerstar was still defeated by Scourge, nothing could have changed that. Firestar defeated Scourge. Spottedleaf would not have been that essential to the main plot, mostly just to Firestar’s love life. 
    * Sandstorm may or may not have had feelings for Firestar, but Firestar only had eyes for Spottedleaf. It wasn’t clear to the clan that they were in love, but it was clear to Sandstorm that he wasn’t interested in her. Instead, she eventually turns to Dustpelt, her lifelong friend that got out of the friendzone in this version of the story. They are mates now. 
      * They have two sons together, Batpaw and Duckpaw. 
      * I sort of found Dustpelt and Fernpaw’s relationship gross at first anyway, because she was so young, but eventually, I came around to it because who doesn’t love Ferncloud?
    * Anyway, speaking of Fernpaw, she decides that she can’t go on living the life of a warrior after the bloody battles and murders she’s witnessed during her apprenticeship. Instead, she decided she’ll help her clan by being a medicine cat and healing wounds rather than inflicting wounds. So, Spottedleaf and Cinderflame take her on as an apprentice. It’s unusual to have 3 medicine cats, and Spottedleaf feels the den growing a little too crowded. Starclan warns her that she will not be able to keep one paw in each world, medicine cat, and Firestar’s love. So, she makes the decision to step down from her spot and train as a warrior. 
      * She talks to Firestar first, of course. Explaining that she doesn’t want to live their lives hiding their love. She wanted to be able to have a full life with him. Now that Cinderflame and Fernpaw were able to take over medicine cat duties, she felt comfortable leaving them in charge so she could live her own life. While the art of healing was important to Spottedleaf, she always knew deep down that if the right cat came along, she’d leave it all behind for him. 
        * She was willing to do it for Thristleclaw once upon a time, and he was a treacherous cat. Firestar was good, kind, brave, and loyal. If she could give up healing for Thirstleclaw, she’d have no problem giving it up for Firestar, who loved her with a passion so hot it could burn down the forest. 
    * The clan took a while to accept the news that she was stepping down from her duties as a medicine cat to join them in the warrior’s den. She trained with many warriors to improve her skills, just like an apprentice would. It was a nice change of pace for her. While she loved the medicine cat’s den, she also loved the forest. Collecting herbs had been her favorite duty. This was partially because she loved the scenery, and partially because this is how she and Firestar would normally spend time together. She used to enlist him to help her gather herbs whenever she could. 
  * Once the shock of her change of position wore off, she and Firestar made their relationship known. Of course, no one knew, to their knowledge, when their relationship actually started. But, they were finally able to be together in the open, in front of their clanmates, without judgment. Their love only grew stronger.
  * A few months later, Starclan sent Firestar on another ques, this time to save Skyclan. Spottedleaf refused to let him leave without her. So, they went together. Spottedleaf was useful for training warriors and the new medicine cat of Skyclan. She also was better able to express the importance of Starclan in their history as a clan and for their future. After completing their mission, they made their way back to camp. Less than a moon after arriving back, they found out she was pregnant. 
    * Spottedleaf gave birth to two kits, Sunkit, a tom, and Fawnkit, a she-cat.
  * **This story will be told from the perspective of Sunkit and Fawnkit.** And anyone else I might find imperative for sharing their experience along the way. 
    * While this will involve Spottedleaf and Firestar a fair amount, it is not entirely revolved around their love story, it is more about their kits.




	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, I'm so excited to be starting a new story for Warriors: What if...
> 
> If you haven't already checked it out, see Warriors: A New Start, where Feathertail and Crowfeather get their chance to be together. 
> 
> This story, however, is not related to that storyline. It is independent of my last story, but I hope you'll all enjoy it just as much. 
> 
> It's not quite as dramatic as a shift as my last idea, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, and hope I'll still keep everyone on their toes!
> 
> A few notes, before you read. I put the dialogue in bold font and inner thoughts are italicized. It helps me keep track, and I hope it makes everything clearer for you as well.

**Prologue**

* * *

Spottedleaf cringed as pain ran through her belly. She’d helped dozens of mothers deliver, but she’d never experienced the pain herself before. _I cannot believe I told them to breathe through this and bite on a stick to make it feel better!_ Her teeth clamped onto her stick as the pain ran through her again. _Starclan, please, make this a quick kitting. I’m not sure how much more of this I can take._

Cinderflame, her old apprentice, sat in the den along with the Fernstream, who had recently received her full medicine cat name. Spottedleaf had quite liked the name Cinderflame had chosen. Streams could be beautiful and gentle, but also fierce and strong. Spottedleaf felt this accurately described the new medicine cat perfectly. While she was a gentle soul, she wasn’t timid or afraid. She still held her warrior spirit, despite giving up her warrior apprenticeship for a medicine cat apprenticeship. She reminded Spottedleaf a lot of herself, having changed paths as well when she was younger from warrior to medicine cat. She was proud of the young she-cat and all that she’d achieved.

Another wave of pain hit and Spottedleaf grimaced at the pain and her thoughts were drawn back to the present moment. _A few hours of hard work and then you’ll get to see your kits. Firestar’s kits. Our kits._

Fernstream gazed at her encouragingly, **“Alright Spottedleaf, you can do this.”** _Thank Starclan, it’s almost time to push._

Cinderflame placed her paw on Spottedleaf’s belly and gave instructions for her to push when the next contraction came. _I know what I’m supposed to do…_ But she wasn’t actually mad. In fact, it was comforting to have them here, helping her. She was terrified, in a way, to be on the other end of this process. 

Soon, she felt the need to push and Cinderflame and Fernstream were urging her to push with all her might. It felt like forever, but eventually, a little white bundle fell into the nest. Spottedleaf immediately nipped her sack and licked the little bundle to life. Her heart leaped as the kit cried out, legs flailing aimlessly around. Spottedleaf had witnessed lots of births, all beautiful and memorable for her, but this didn’t hold a candle to her other experiences. This was different, these were her kits. The intense love she’d seen so many mother’s experiences was now hers too. Tears filled her eyes as her emotions flooded over her. Firestar had been the center of her world ever since he stepped foot in camp, but her world had shifted in an instant. 

But, it wasn’t over. 

Cinderflame urged her to prepare for the next kit, so she reluctantly took her eyes off of her first-born and focused again. She gripped her stick and followed Fernstream and Cinderflame’s instructions until another bundle slid out onto the nest. Spottedleaf was surprised to see a pelt as firey as Firestar’s himself. She had hoped maybe one would inherit this trait from him, as she thought his pelt was beautiful. Cinderflame helped her clean the orange bundle up, and the two kits began nursing. Spottedleaf’s body told her there were no more kits to bare, so her job was over. Cinderflame and Fernstream checked the kits and Spottedleaf more than once before venturing out of the den and allowing Firestar to come inside. 

The tom’s emerald green eyes were clouded with worry, curiosity, and love all at the same time as he met her gaze. **“Are you alright? Are they alright?”** He looked down at the bundles as they happily suckled away. **“Oh… Spottedleaf.** ” He rushed to her side, nuzzling her and then taking in the sight of his kits for the first time. **“They’re beautiful.”** His purring nearly drowned out his words, but Spottedleaf understood. 

She couldn’t believe the love that was pouring from her heart at the moment. **“They are.”** Using her tail she pointed to the white kit, “ **This is our daughter,”** she then pointed to the orange kit, **“and this is our son.”**

Firestar grinned ear to ear, **“We have a son and a daughter.”** He licked her cheek, **“You did so well, my love.”**

Spottedleaf smiled tiredly back, _Starclan has blessed us, despite the mistakes we made by loving one another while I was a medicine cat._ **_“_ ** **We are truly blessed.”**

**“What shall we call them?”** Firestar asked curiously, looking up from the kits to meet her gaze. 

Spottedleaf had completely forgotten that they needed names, names seemed so trivial at the moment. But, he was excited. And so was she. **“Do you have anything in mind?”**

Firestar studied the kits for a moment, “ **I like Sunkit for the tom.”**

Spottedleaf smiled, _He does have a coat as bright as the sun, that’s for sure._ “ **I like that.”** She looked down at the she-cat. For the first time, she noticed that one of her legs was dappled, much like Spottedleaf’s own fur. “ **Fawnkit?** ” She asked Firestar gently. 

**“Fawnkit.”** Firestar repeated the name, more confidently, **“Sunkit and Fawnkit. They’re beautiful names, for two beautiful kits.”**

Spottedleaf smiled, taking in the moment. Love filled her mate’s eyes as he fawned over their kits. She couldn’t wish for a more perfect moment. She knew he would always protect them and love them, just as he loved her. “ **Firestar, I love you.”**

Firestar turned to her and nuzzled her again, **“I love you too, Spottedleaf.”**


	3. Thunderclan Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN ALLEGIANCES**

**Leader** :

| 

**Firestar** \- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and emerald eyes  
  
---|---  
  
**Deputy** :

| 

**Graystripe** \- long-haired gray tom  
  
**Medicine cat(s)** :

| 

**Cinder** **flame** \- dark gray she-cat

**Fernstream -** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes  
  
**Warriors** :

| 

**Mousefur** -small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentice, Batpaw**

  


**Dustpelt** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

  


**Sandstorm** -pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

  


**Cloudtail** -long-haired white tom

  


**Brackenfur** -golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

  


**Thornclaw** \- golden-brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Duckpaw**

**Brightheart** -white she-cat with ginger patches

  


**Brambleclaw** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

  


**Ashfur** -pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

  


**Rainwhisker** -dark gray tom with blue eyes

  


**Sootfur** -lighter gray tom with amber eyes  
  
**Apprentices** :

| 

**Sorrelpaw** -tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

  


**Batpaw -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

  


**Duckpaw -** pale brown tom with green eyes. 

  


**Whitepaw** \- white she-cat with green eyes  
  
**Queens** :

| 

**Goldenflower** -pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

**Spottedleaf** \- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat and amber eyes.

  * **Fawnkit -** white she-cat with a tortoiseshell-dappled marked leg and emerald green eyes. 

  * **Sunkit -** ginger tom with white paws and emerald eyes


  
  
**Elders** :

| 

**Frostfur** -beautiful white she-cat with blue eye

**Dappletail** -once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Speckletail** **-** pale tabby she-cat

**Longtail** -pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight


	4. Chapter 1 : Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to list the chapters under Sun, Fawn, or Sun and Fawn. I do this because their names will change throughout the story and I don't want to give away when that happens or what their names will be. It's too easy to scroll down and look at the other chapters, on purpose or accident. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter, more to come soon!

**CHAPTER 1**

***6 moons later***

**Sun**

_Today’s the day!_ Sunkit woke full of energy, paws tingling. He’d been waiting for this day for his entire life, literally. Six moons felt like forever when you’d only been alive for six moons. His paws itched to explore the territory outside of camp. _You’d think, with my father being a leader, that I would have been able to bend the rules a little bit and start my training sooner._ But, no matter how hard Sunkit had begged him, Firestar wouldn’t bend the rules. He didn’t begrudge his father though. He understood that Firestar couldn’t show him or Fawnkit special treatment just because they were his kits. It didn’t mean he loved them any less, but it was frustrating. 

_No more waiting for me though._ He stretched and looked over at his sleeping sister and mother. _What time is it?_ He poked his head out of the den to see the purple-red tinge of early morning light. The sun-high _patrol should be coming out soon!_ He squeezed out of the den excitedly, spotting a few moving figures on the other side of camp. Bright amber eyes met his, and he raced to meet them. **“Brambleclaw!”** He cried happily.

Brambleclaw smiled warmly at the kit, **“Good morning, Sunkit. A little early to be up isn’t it?”**

Sunkit shrugged, **“I couldn’t sleep. I’m too excited for my apprentice ceremony!”**

**“It will be a big day for you and Fawnkit. You might want to go rest for a little while longer. You don’t want to be tired when you explore the territory for the first time, your mentor will expect you to keep up with them.”** Brambleclaw warned.

Sunkit smiled at the thought of having a mentor. **“Well, you’re going to be my mentor, so I suppose I should start listening to you.”**

Brambleclaw looked unsure, **“Hold on, Sunkit. You know that you cannot choose your own mentor. Firestar will have someone in mind for you. It could be me, but it might be someone else as well.”**

Sunkit shook his head, **“You’re the best warrior in the whole forest, and Firestar will want me to have the best.”**

Brambleclaw couldn’t help but smile at the kit’s compliments. **“I’d be honored to be your mentor, but we must see what Firestar decides. For now, go get some more rest, I’m sure Spottedleaf is wondering where you are.”**

**“Spottedleaf isn’t up yet, and Fawnkit is snoring like a badger,”** Sunkit laughed lightly, **“But, I’ll try.”** He dipped his head to the warrior and went back into the nursery.

Inside, Goldenflower and Spottedleaf laid sleeping soundly, but Fawnkit’s head popped up when he came inside. “ **Sunkit?”** She questioned drowsily. “ **Is that you?** ” 

**“Yes, it’s me, furball.”** Sunkit whispered as he laid himself down next to her, enjoying the sleepy warmth emanating from her.

 **“Where did you go?”** She asked, blinking the sleep from her emerald green eyes. 

**“To talk to my mentor.”** Sunkit bragged. 

**“This again. You know Firestar might pick someone else for you.”** Fawnkit warned. 

_“This again”… She’s such a know-it-all._ **“He won’t,”** Sunkit protested, a little too angrily. Between Brambleclaw’s warning and her’s, he felt a little beat down. _Why shouldn’t Brambleclaw be my mentor?_

 **“I just think-”** Fawnkit was interrupted by a tail in her mouth. She coughed a little bit, **“Hey!”**

Sunkit laughed softly, **“That’s what you get-”** but then the tail was in his mouth instead, and he was left with a mouth full of fur.

Spottedleaf had woken up and saw them bickering, “ **Back to bed, both of you, or you’ll wake Goldenflower.”** Her voice wasn’t harsh or cranky, despite the fact that she’d been woken up by her kits. As always, her voice was sweet and gentle. 

Sunkit and Fawnkit didn’t protest, though Fawnkit did glare at Sunkit before they laid back down, curling up next to their mother. Then, it suddenly dawned on Sunkit that this would be his last time sleeping in the nursery with Spottedleaf. If there was any downside to becoming an apprentice, it was that he wouldn’t get to see his mother as much anymore. That did hurt to think about, but every kit had to grow up someday. And, Brambleclaw visited his mother often, so why couldn’t Sunkit? His energy suddenly drained, he buried his face into his mother's sweet-smelling pelt and drifted off to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 2 : Fawn

**CHAPTER 2**

**Fawn**

Fawnkit sat calmly as her mother groomed her. She wanted to look her most presentable when she became an apprentice and met her mentor. Her heart was thrumming against her chest, but the gentle lapping of Spottedleaf’s tongue on her fur soothed her. A slight purr escaped from Fawnkit at her mother’s kindness. 

Fawnkit felt she could always depend on her mother. She was very close with Spottedleaf, often coming to her for advice or just to talk. She expected it wouldn't be much different when she became an apprentice. _At least that won't change. I know she'll always be there for me._ The thought warmed her heart, but she was still nervous for her ceremony, **“Spottedleaf,** **were you nervous for your apprentice ceremony?** ” Fawnkit asked curiously.

Spottedleaf offered a knowing smile, **“Of course I was. Everyone is.”** Her tail brushed comfortingly against Fawnkit's cheek. 

Sunkit huffed next to her, **“Not me! I’m ready to see the forest.”** In response, Spottedleaf smiled mischievously and then began grooming him roughly, **“Hey, cut it out! I can wash my own fur.”** He protested between licks. 

Spottedleaf finished her grooming and laughed, **“Your excitement outweighs your nerves, Sunkit, but that does not mean they aren’t there. You must keep in mind that caution can be just as useful as courage.”**

Fawnkit pondered her mother’s words, _How could caution be useful though?_ **“But, I thought the best warriors were the most courageous warriors.”** Fawnkit contradicted.

Spottedleaf shook her head, “ **The best warriors have a good balance of caution and courage. You must know when to apply your caution, and when to use your courage. Today, your caution could protect you against an ambush. But, tomorrow, you may need to charge yourself into battle using all your courage.”**

Fawnkit ate up every word her mother offered, embracing the knowledge she was trying to impart on her. All the while, Sunkit teetered on his feet in anticipation. 

Spottedleaf must have sensed his antsiness, as she stood up and beckoned them forward, **“Come** **now, it’s almost time for your ceremony to begin.”** Sunkit ran toward the high rock, stopping at the base to wait for Spottedleaf. But, Spottedleaf looked at Fawnkit again before moving. **“You’ll be a wonderful warrior my little one, you don’t have to worry about that.”** At her mother’s words, her nerves ebbed away a little. _If she could do this, so can I._

She padded forward with her mother and after a moment of waiting she finally heard her father’s mew from the high rock, **“Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high rock for a clan meeting.”**

She gave her mother a quick nuzzle and then took her spot next to her brother, ready to become an apprentice at last. 

Firestar’s chest was puffed out proudly as he welcomed them onto the high rock. _I will make you proud, you and Spottedleaf._ Fawnkit promised them silently. 

**“Fawnkit and Sunkit. You have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training. “** Fawnkit could hear the emotion in her father’s voice, he was happy and proud. She beamed with excitement. His emerald eyes turned to her first, **“Fawnkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fawnpaw.**

 **Brightheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You received excellent training from many mentors and you have shown yourself to be determined and resilient. You will be the mentor of Fawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.”** Firestar smiled at the she-cat, she was obviously unaware that she was going to be chosen, but Fawnpaw approved of Firestar’s choice. She trusted him to know what was best for her. Even though lots of cats tended to stare at Brightheart and she had scared Fawnpaw when she was little, Fawnpaw knew Brightheart was a wonderful warrior. _I can’t wait to start my training with her._ She touched noses with her mentor without hesitation, sensing Brightheart’s excitement as well. Then, she waited anxiously for Sunkit’s turn.

Firestar turned to his son, **“Sunkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw.**

**Dustpelt, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You were a good mentor to Ashfur, and now you will mentor Sunpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice.”**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Sunpaw react? Find out in the next chapter... <3 Hope you're all enjoying it. I know I'm a little slow to post, but I'm trying to get one up every few days. And, as we go on, the chapters will get longer. I have to get a feel for the characters before I can go into super details. I like to keep the ideas for my plots sort of on the fly in the beginning.  
> Feel free to comment, I love hearing from you guys! 
> 
> Ps. I picked Brightheart for Fawnpaw because there is no reason for Brightheart not to have an apprentice. Why does she only mentor Jayfeather...? Not sure why this was the case, but it always made me mad, so I fixed that little tidbit too.
> 
> Pps. Please enjoy the photos at the end of Sunpaw and Fawnpaw !


	6. Chapter 3 : Sun

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sunpaw**

He heard wrong, he must have.

_Dustpelt? Dustpelt?!_

He looked at his father in disbelief, but Firestar stayed composed and gave a nod toward Dustpelt, encouraging his son to go touch noses with his mentor. 

Even Sunpaw wasn’t bold enough to challenge his father right in front of the clan, but his disbelief transformed into boiling anger. 

He touched noses coldly with his mentor, wishing every moment that Dustpelt was Brambleclaw. 

_Why would Firestar do this to me? I don’t understand._

Dustpelt ignored Sunpaw’s obvious attitude, keeping his composure. Sunpaw began to wonder if Firestar had possibly even warned him about how upset Sunpaw would be. But, the cheering of the clan distracted him from his suspicions.

**“FAWNPAW, SUNPAW, FAWNPAW, SUNPAW!”**

It honestly fueled his anger even more. This should have been a happy moment, one he would remember for the rest of his life. Now, the moment felt spoiled. Instead of focusing on his father and his newfound rage, he looked toward Spottedleaf. She couldn’t have looked more proud if she tried. The sight of her cheering helped him keep his feelings in check. Fawnpaw also looked happy, and there was a piece of him that could still be happy for her. _At least one of us is enjoying today._

His gaze drifted to Brambleclaw as the crowds parted. The tom looked like he was trying not to look disappointed. Sunpaw understood because he felt the same. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear Dustpelt talking to him. 

Fawnpaw had to tap him on his shoulder, **“Sunpaw!”** She whispered urgently to get his attention. He turned his head and saw Dustpelt standing in front of him, looking as though he was waiting for an answer.

 **“Uh..”** Sunpaw felt his heart begin to race, he knew Fawnpaw couldn’t save him. 

Dustpelt flicked his tail impatiently, **“You’re an apprentice now. I’m here to mentor you, it’s your duty to pay attention.”** _Great, not only did I get Dustpelt for a mentor, but now he’s mad at me._

 **“Yes, Dustpelt. Sorry.”** Sunpaw felt guilty, even though he didn’t want Dustpaw to be his mentor, he still had to respect him. He didn’t intentionally ignore him. 

Thankfully, Dustpelt moved past the moment and re-asked him the question, **“Are you ready to see the territory for the first time?”**

Sunpaw perked up a little bit, even though it wasn’t with Brambleclaw, at least he was getting out of camp finally. **“Yes, absolutely.”** He looked at his sister and she seemed just as excited as he was.

Brightheart smiled at the pair and then looked to Dustpelt, **“We should get going soon. We have a lot of ground to cover.”**

Dustpelt agreed and the four made their way out into the forest. Sunpaw couldn’t believe how big their territory was. And it seemed like every few strides they were in a new, historical part of the forest. The clans had been here for so long that there seemed to be a story to go with every piece of the forest floor. Many of those stories had been told to Sunpaw and Fawnpaw in the nursery.

Sunning Rocks was his favorite place though. As soon as he stepped onto the stones and felt the sun on his back, he understood the appeal. It was a beautiful piece of land. Thankfully, it was Thunderclan’s for the time being.

When they reached the border near the two-leg place, he could sense Fawnpaw’s curiosity grow. 

He could relate, a little bit. Firestar was from the two-leg place, Sunpaw knew that. He had been a kittypet. But, he was a leader now and none of that mattered. At any rate, Sunpaw was eager to get past this part of the territory, he didn’t feel like thinking about his father at the moment.

But, Fawnpaw lingered. Brightheart encouraged her to keep up as they moved on.

By the time they reached the camp again, Sunpaw’s paws felt like they would fall off. They made their way through the tunnel into camp and Dustpelt turned to face him, **“We will go out for your first hunting lesson tomorrow, but for now, go get some rest. You’ll need it.”**

Brightheart nodded in agreement. **“We’ll start at sunhigh tomorrow, so grab some food and go find a nest in the apprentice den.”**

Fawnpaw nodded and immediately headed over to the fresh-kill pile. Sunpaw followed, his stomach rumbling. He’d been so focused on his paws that he hadn’t realized how hungry he was. Fawnpaw picked up a rabbit for them to share. 

They tore into it together, but Fawnpaw was unusually quiet. After a few bites, he looked at her, **“What’s got your tongue?”**

Fawnpaw looked up, surprised. **“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, I’m just tired. That was a lot for one day.”**

Sunpaw had to agree, but there was still something on her mind. _What is she hiding?_

 **“But, I am sorry that you didn’t get the mentor you wanted…”** Fawnpaw changed the subject. 

**“Yeah right, you just want to say I told you so.”** Sun confronted her. 

**“Stop, Sunpaw. It’s not that. I just know you had your heart set on Brambleclaw, but Dustpelt is a good-”**

**“Enough, I get it. It is what it is.”** He couldn’t help but glance toward the leader’s den where his father was speaking to Graystripe. _I just don’t understand why he did it._ But as he looked back at Fawnpaw, he saw that he had been too harsh. “ **I’m sorry, I’m just upset. I’ll get over it.”** He offered a small smile to her, **“I’m happy for you though. Brightheart is a great warrior.”**

Fawnpaw finally smiled back, “ **She is.”** They enjoyed the rest of their meal together chatting about their first day. 

It didn’t take long for them to finish. Feeling contently full and tired from her long day, Fawnpaw stood up, but Sunpaw stayed back for a moment. 

Fawnpaw looked at him quizzically, **“Are you coming? I thought we’d go find our nests.”**

Sunpaw nodded, **“I’ll be there soon, but there’s something I need to do first.”**

Fawnpaw looked from Sunpaw to Firestar and then back to her brother again. She sighed,“ **…I’ll save you a nest next to mine.”**

Sunpaw nodded, “ **Thank you.”** With one last glance back, his sister padded off toward the apprentice’s den.

Sunpaw, however, looked back toward Firestar. Even though he was exhausted, his frustration boiled up again. It was time to confront his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying <3 happy to see so many kudos and bookmarks early on! Again, if you like this story, I have a finished story about Crowfeather and Feathertail's kits in this series.  
> And, feel free to comment, I love hearing from you guys!


	7. Chapter 4 : Fawn

**CHAPTER 4**

**Fawn**

It had been a few days since Sunpaw had talked to Firestar, and he still wouldn’t talk about it. But, she knew that it hadn’t gone well. He was grumpy, and he had been sneaking out at night. Fawnpaw didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to tattle on him. However, it seemed to be affecting his apprenticeship. He was tired and slow during his training which only made his relationship with Dustpelt worse. 

She should be mad at him because he’d been a little cold to her as well since the meeting with Firestar, but she was just worried. She had expected to enjoy every moment of their apprenticeship together. Yet, it seemed he was dead set on being unhappy. 

Instead, she’d been bonding with Whitepaw. She was a sweet she-cat, and her mother was Fawnpaw’s mentor. Whitepaw had done her best to make Fawnpaw feel comfortable. Fawnpaw had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Whitepaw had been living with Batpaw and Duckpaw for the past few moons. Sorrelpaw seemed to hang out more with them than Whitepaw, which didn’t make sense to Fawnpaw. 

_ They’re so ignorant, and just because they’re a few moons older.  _ She saw that they got their prickliness from Dustpelt, who had been fairly hard on Sunpaw the past few days with his training. But, Sorrelpaw seemed to have feelings for Duckpaw. Out of the two, Fawnpaw understood the choice, as Duckpaw wasn’t  _ as  _ annoying as Batpaw. Batpaw seemed to be the instigator, while Duckpaw followed. But the simple act of following someone so aggravating was just as bad in her opinion. 

Currently, she was laying down, her muscles exhausted from another day training with Brightheart. Whitepaw’s nest was to her left and Sunpaw’s was to her right, but neither was occupied. She simply wished to take a nap, as it was only a little past sun-high. Brightheart had wanted a very early start to their training, and Fawnpaw didn’t mind. She just wanted to be the best warrior she could be, even if it meant waking up before the birds. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Batpaw came into the den with Duckpaw trailing behind him. The dark tabby tom’s amber eyes shone brightly in the dim light of the den. He was having a rather loud conversation with his brother, “ **Mousefur said I’m going to be the best hunter in the clan by the time I’m a warrior. It shouldn’t be too long now, we’ve been apprentices long enough. Haven’t we, Duckpaw?”**

But before his brother could answer, Fawnpaw sat up from her nest, “ **You’re only a few moons into your apprenticeship. You have a long way to go, just like the rest of us.”**

Batpaw glared at her, **“You’re just jealous because I’m a better hunter than you.”**

Fawnpaw’s fur began to bristle,  **“I’ve only been training for a few days, if you weren’t better than me, it’d look bad on you. It’s not really an insult, mouse-brain.”**

Batpaw’s eyes burned with anger, “ **Don’t you dare call me names, Kittypet.”**

Fawnpaw stared daggers at the tom. She knew of Firestar’s history, of course. But, did that really make her a kittypet? She didn’t want to believe it.  **“I’m not a kittypet.”** ****

**“Firestar was a kittypet, so you’ve got kittypet blood. You’ll never be as good of a warrior as me.”** Batpaw insisted, sending dread through Fawnpaw. 

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of seeing her upset, she quietly got up and ignored his following comments as she left the den. She didn’t want to say something she’d regret later on. As she left the den, Duckpaw’s gaze burned her pelt. When she looked back she could see that the tom looked uncomfortable, but he did nothing to stop his brother’s remarks. 

Fawnpaw turned back and made her way out of the den and into the clearing. She spotted Firestar having a conversation with Graystripe. She wanted to speak with him, but she also didn’t want to upset him.  _ How would he feel if I asked him about this? Would he get mad?  _ Feeling lost and confused, she ran out of camp. 

She let her paws lead her to the one place her curiosity longed to take her, the two-leg place. One her first trip around the territory, she’d been fascinated by it. It was where her father came from after all.  _ I have a million questions to ask him, but I don’t know how.  _ She knew that it was a sore spot for him. But, it was part of her ancestry too, didn’t she have a right to know? Would it affect her training? She didn’t know. Once she reached the two-leg places, she examined them from afar. Had her father sat on that wall? Which two-leg house had he lived in? Did he still have friends in the two-leg place? What made him come to the forest in the first place? Did she have kin across that fence? She knew Cloudtail was Firestar’s kin, which made Whitepaw her kin. But, she wondered who else was out there.  _ What would it be like, to be friendly to a two-leg? To eat the pellets and to never have to fight for survival?  _

Lost in thought, she didn’t notice that she was no longer alone. 

**“Duckpaw told me that you might be upset.”** It was Firestar. Fawnpaw almost jumped out of her pelt. 

**“H-he did?”**

Firestar nodded,  **“Yes, he was worried about you. He said Batpaw had made some unkind comments, so I wanted to check on you.”** Fawnpaw wanted to roll her eyes. The comments had been unkind, and she was grateful to Duckpaw for sending Firestar after her, but she didn’t understand why he hadn’t said anything at the time to contradict his brother. 

**“He called me a kittypet,** ” Fawnpaw admitted, nervously. 

Firestar sighed, laying his tail comfortingly on her shoulder, **“I knew this might happen, but I had expected it more from the other clans than from Thunderclan.** ” She could sense the disappointment in his tone. **“Many may try to use that term to undermine you, Fawnpaw. You must not let them.”**   


“ **But, why? Why does it matter that we have kittypet blood? Does it really make me less of a warrior?”**

Firestar shook his head,  **“No. Kittypet blood, warrior blood, it means nothing. Blood doesn’t make a warrior. Courage and skill make a good warrior. And you,** ” he smiled at his daughter and moved to sit next to her, **“You are going to make an excellent warrior.”** Fawnpaw laid her head on her father’s shoulder, happy for his comforting words, but she still had doubts. “ **I’m not sure.”**

**“What makes you unsure?”**

Fawnpaw didn’t want to say at first, but if she never asked, she’d never get answers.  **“I just feel like I don’t understand this part of myself… I’d like to talk to you about the two-leg place. I want to know where I come from. I want you to tell me how you came to be a clan cat.”**

Firestar was quiet for a moment, and then finally he nodded. **“Alright. But, this could take a little while, you better get comfortable.”** Firestar laid down and motioned for her to do the same. 

Fawnpaw felt relieved, knowing that he was going to answer all of her questions. She laid down next to him, staring off toward the two-legs place as her father recanted the story of his kittypet days. She learned of his two-legs and of his old name, Rusty. She learned of Smudge and Princess, and the dreams of the forest he used to have. The meeting with Graypaw made her laugh,  _ They really have been friends forever.. It’s quite sweet.  _ And, she learned of how Longtail broke his kittypet collar and earned him his place in the clan. She couldn’t believe that Longtail would attack a cat that was that much younger than himself, but then again, she only knew the blind, elder Longtail. He was much calmer now.

When they were finished, she felt as though the missing piece was a little smaller and her relationship with Firestar was stronger. She sighed, relieved, and looked back at her father,  **“Thank you for sharing with me... I needed that.”**

Firestar smiled,  **“It was a long time ago. I don’t think about it often, but when I do, they’re not horrible memories.** ” 

**“Do you ever wish you’d stayed?** ” Fawnpaw asked curiously.

Firestar shook his head,  **“Never. This is where I belong. It’s where you belong.”**

Fawnpaw nodded, “ **It is where I belong. I just don’t think I could stand to eat those pellets. Everyone says they look like rabbit droppings!”**

Firestar chuckled, “ **They’re not horrible, but they would never compare to a fresh mouse.”** He licked his mouth, hungrily.  **“Speaking of, why don’t you show me some of the hunting techniques that Brightheart has taught you on our way back to camp? Maybe we can find something nice for the fresh-kill pile.”**

Fawnpaw couldn’t help but get excited at the chance to show off her new skills to Firestar, “ **That sounds great.”** Together, the father and daughter turned from the two-leg place and headed back into the forest, where they belonged. 


	8. Chapter 5 : Sun

**CHAPTER 5**

**Sun**

Sunpaw padded out of the apprentice's den and stretched the sleep from his limbs. The sunlight warmed his pelt, and, for the first time in a while, he felt ready to start the day. He hadn’t enjoyed his conversation with his father, it was harsh and unjustified. But, at some point, he had to accept that Brambleclaw wasn’t his mentor, as it was clear he was stuck with Dustpelt. Something had changed though, between Sunpaw and Firestar. They had butted heads a few times, sure. But, for the most part, Sunpaw had understood Firestar’s reasonings. 

**“Sunkit, you can’t leave camp before you’re 6 moons old, it would be against the warrior code.”**

**“Sunkit, you can’t attack any cat that walks through the clearing, it’s rude.”**

**“Sunkit, you can’t eat random berries from the medicine cats den, it could kill you!”**

Those all made sense, now. They kept Sunpaw safe, despite his best efforts to get into trouble. But Firestar’s reasonings for giving him Dustpelt as a mentor...well, it really wasn’t a reason at all. 

**“I am your clan leader and your father. I know what’s best for you.”**

He had entirely dodged Sunpaw’s probing questions and refused to give straight answers. Fawnpaw got a first-time mentor, why couldn’t Sunpaw have had one? Was it the fact that Brambleclaw was Tigerstar’s son? Hadn’t Brambleclaw proven himself to Firestar enough already? He was an amazing warrior, there was no reason not to give him an apprentice. And, they both would have been happy with the arrangement. It made no sense to Sunpaw, it seemed unfair. He saw the relationship Fawnpaw had with Brightheart and felt deep down that he’d never have that with Dustpelt. He blamed this mostly on Firestar because his personality didn’t match Sunpaw.

... _Knows what’s best for me…Yeah, right._ It infuriated him that his father thought he knew him so well when he obviously didn’t. 

The nice morning was ruined when he found that Dustpelt wasn’t up yet. He was ready to go and learn, for once, and his mentor was nowhere to be found. _I don’t need him._ He looked around and saw an outgoing patrol, which happened to include Brightheart, Fawnpaw, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm. He raced over with a newfound bounce in his step. _Maybe they’ll let me come along, and I wouldn’t have to spend the day waiting for Dustpelt._

Fawnpaw smiled when she saw him, but Brightheart spoke first. **“Good morning Sunpaw, up early today aren’t we?”**

Sunpaw shrugged nonchalantly, **“Just eager to get the day started.”**

Sandstorm looked his way, nodding approvingly, **“Well, that’s good. But, Dustpelt was standing guard last night, so he may sleep for a while yet.”**

Sunpaw nodded, “ I know, that’s why I thought maybe I could come along with you?” 

Sandstorm looked like she was about to protest, as she probably knew that Dustpelt had plans for later in the day with Sunpaw, being Dustpelt’s mate. But, Brightheart spoke eagerly ahead of her, **“I think that’s a good use of your time. Better than sitting around camp. And, you haven’t had the chance to train with Fawnpaw in a few days. I’m sure it’ll be nice for you two to have some time together.”** Fawnpaw nodded and Sandstorm reluctantly agreed. Brambleclaw remained unreadable. 

Sunpaw was happy he could go along, not so much for Fawnpaw since he got to speak to her every day, but more to show Brambleclaw what he had learned so far, and maybe even get some tips from him. **“Great, where are we hunting?”**

**“Sunning rocks,”** Brambleclaw answered, **“Adders should be out sunning themselves in this heat.”** Sunpaw had never tried adder before, but the challenge excited him. 

He fell in beside Fawnpaw and flashed her a smile. He knew he’d been a little distant lately, but he wanted to change that. They’d always been close and he didn’t want to lose that. Fawnpaw smiled back warmly. _She always was quick to forgive me._ She had a kind heart, he was lucky to have her as a sister. 

Once they reached Sunning Rocks, Sandstorm went into the surrounding forest to hunt while Brambleclaw and Brightheart taught Fawnpaw and Sunpaw how to hunt adders. It seemed dangerous, but Sunpaw was eager to prove himself, especially to Brambleclaw. _This feels so right, to have Brambleclaw teaching me. At least I can pretend for a little while that he’s my mentor._

Brambleclaw sensed his excitement and smiled warmly at him, “Would you like to try first?” 

Sunpaw stood and nodded, puffing up his chest proudly. He could sense worry emanating off of Fawnpaw, but he needed to show that he wasn’t afraid. He padded out slowly onto the rocks after encouragement from Brambleclaw and Brightheart and began the hunt. 

It didn’t take him long to find an adder, but sneaking up on it was the hard part. He was just about to make his move when he heard his sister gasp. He figured it was just because she was scared that he was so close to the adder, so he tried not to let it break his concentration. He leaped and killed the adder in his sight with a bite. It was harder than he had thought it would be. But, Brambleclaw’s voice came as a warning right after his catch, “ **Sunpaw, run!”**

Sunpaw turned around with his catch still in his mouth, trying to understand. Behind him stood an adder, long pointed fangs bared, ready to strike. All of Sunpaw’s fears flooded over him, he froze him in place. He dropped his adder and looked wide-eyed at his attacker, whose beady black eyes targeted him.

The snake hissed and then lunged forward. Sunpaw squeezed his eyes shut, hearing his sister call out in distress. 

But no bite ever came. Brambleclaw had jumped into action and attacked the adder from behind. Sunpaw stared at the large tabby tom as he held the now dead adder in his jaws. Brambleclaw dropped it, breathing heavily, **“Go on, let's get out of here. Too many are out for your first hunt. I”ll grab you adder, go.”**

Sunpaw did as he was told, blood pounding in his ears. He felt both admiration and embarrassment flooding over him all at once. 

Once Brambleclaw brought back the two adders, and Brightheart and Fawnpaw had given Sunpaw a thorough look over, he glanced over at Brambleclaw. **“I’m-I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, I just panicked! I couldn’t think of how to move-”**   
  


Brambleclaw rested his tail on orange tom’s shoulder, **“It’s okay. We all get scared sometimes. You’ll learn to overcome your fears in time.”**

**“Yes,”** Brightheart added, **“And, in the meantime, you still caught an adder.”**

Sunpaw felt a little bit better, hearing the words of encouragement from Brambleclaw and Brightheart, even though his voice was still shakey. **“Thank you, thank you both.”** He made sure to pointedly look at Brambleclaw, as the warrior had saved his life. 

Fawnpaw nuzzled him quickly, “I’m glad you’re alright.” Sunpaw smiled, “Me too. Can you help me carry my catch back?” Fawnpaw nodded and reached to help Sunpaw carry his adder when she suddenly paused and began sniffing the air deeply. **“Brightheart?”**

The young mentor turned her gaze to her own apprentice, ‘ **Yes?”**

**“Do you smell that?”** His sister asked worriedly.   
  


Brightheart looked at Brambleclaw and then both warriors took in the scents around them again. **“That’s badger,”** Brightheart replied. 

Brambleclaw nodded. **“Stale though. Good catch Fawnpaw, you’ve got quite a nose.”**

Fawnpaw shrank at his praise, a little embarrassed. But Sunpaw could tell she was proud of herself. He could barely smell anything out of the ordinary, so he was surprised that she’d noticed it at all, especially having never scented a badger before. _She really does have a keen nose._

**“We’ll tell Firestar as soon as we get back. He’ll want to send a patrol, just in case.”** Brambleclaw concluded, **“We should find Sandstorm and go back to camp. I think we’ve all had enough excitement for one day.”**

Brightheart agreed, and, after meeting up with Sandstorm again, the hunting party made their way back to camp.

Sunpaw had been bursting with pride as he walked into camp. Despite almost dying, he had had an exciting time with Brambleclaw, Brightheart, and Fawnpaw and he’d caught his first adder! But, his mood was about to be ruined. 

As they stepped into camp, Dustpelt came into his line of sight. The tom looked furious. He glanced at the patrol and locked eyes with Sunpaw. **“** **_Where_ ** **have you been?”**

Brambleclaw spoke for him, thankfully, **“With us, on a hunting patrol. We thought we’d take him out since you were** **_sleeping_ ** **.”** _Why does that sound like an insult to Dustpelt?_ Had Brambleclaw meant it that way? _Does he feel the same way about how things turned out?_

Dustpelt’s fur began to rise on the back of his neck, **“He’s** **_my_ ** **apprentice, not yours.”** The blatant emphasis infuriated Sunpaw. Of course Dustpelt was right, but he didn’t have to act this way. His mentor continued, “ **We were supposed to work on battle training with Batpaw and Duckpaw today, but,** ” He glared back at Sunpaw, **“** **_you_ ** **were nowhere to be found!”**

Sunpaw dropped his adder to speak and defend Brambleclaw and himself. However, at the commotion, cats had started to gather, including Firestar who had decided to intervene. **“Enough.”** His command was strict and firm, **“Brambleclaw, it was not okay for you to take Sunpaw out without Dustpelt’s permission. He’s right, you’re not Sunpaw’s mentor, he is.”** _And whose fault is that?!_

Brightheart tried to speak up for Brambleclaw, **“Firestar, I’m the one that told Sunpaw he could go-”** But the leader continued over her, not listening to what she had to say, which was unusual for him. In fact, Sunpaw hardly ever saw his father this way. His fur was even bristled up angrily. 

**“At the same time, Dustpelt, it is your duty to know where your apprentice is. Sunpaw should not have been unsupervised this morning for so long that he had to ask to join another patrol.”** Dustpelt didn’t shrink under his leader’s gaze, but he didn’t disagree either. 

**“And, Sunpaw, you should know better than to go off without asking your mentor for permission. You will take care of the elders, by yourself, for the next few days.”** _By myself?! How am I supposed to take care of all of them by myself and train?!_ He glared at his father, but Firestar held his gaze. Spottedleaf watched, confused, from the crowd. Firestar turned toward his den and disappeared inside. The crowd began to disburse, but Brightheart, Brambleclaw, and Dustpelt remained in shock. 

Spottedleaf made her way over, trying to comfort him. **“You can learn a lot from the elders, it might do you some good to be with them.** ” He stayed silent. This was supposed to be a happy moment for him, he’d caught his first adder. His father hadn’t even acknowledged it, or asked if he’d been safe! He knew nothing about how Brambleclaw saved his life. Spottedleaf glanced at Brambleclaw, trying to change the subject, **“It seems you did well at Sunning Rocks.”**

Fawnpaw hesitantly nodded, **“Sunpaw caught an adder.”**

Spottedleaf’s eyes lit up, **“You did? Which one is yours?”** She asked, pointing to the two adders they’d carried into camp. 

**“The bigger one.”** Sunpaw knew his mother was just trying to make him feel good, but this was exactly what he needed right now. It was exactly what he wanted from Firestar. Spottedleaf smiled for him, **“That’s a great catch. Wait until you try it, there really isn’t any taste quite like it, right Brambleclaw?”**

Brambleclaw was staring off at the leader's den, not paying attention. But when Spottedleaf said his name, his thoughts were broken it seemed. His attention turned to her, **“I’m sorry, Spottedleaf, it was an exciting patrol and I think I need to have a rest.”**

Spottedleaf nodded, “ **I understand.** ” They watched the large tabby tom go, and Dustpelt sighed, **“It’s a good catch Sunpaw, at least you learned** **_something_ ** **today. We’ll have an extra-long battle practice tomorrow to make up for the time you lost today. And don’t forget about the elders.”** The tom walked away, grudgingly with Sandstorm at his heels. 

Sunpaw didn’t care much for his mentor’s praise at the moment. Instead, he looked back toward the den that Brambleclaw had slipped into, **“Spottedleaf, he saved me today. Firestar scolded him in front of everyone, but he saved me earlier.”**

Spottedleaf looked confused, so Brightheart elaborated, **“After Sunpaw caught his adder, another one came out of the rocks and tried to attack him. Brambleclaw stopped it.”**

Spottedleaf too looked thoughtfully at the warrior’s den, as if she was picturing the moment and reflecting on how much she owed the amber-eyed tom. **“I’ll speak to Firestar. He’s been a little stressed recently. You must not take what he says to heart. I’ll be sure to thank Brambleclaw.** ” She looked back at her kits, **“In the meantime, let’s try Sunpaw’s adder. You worked hard for it.”**

Sunpaw felt a little better knowing that Brmableclaw would receive recognition for saving him. His mother always had a way of making him feel better, and he was glad she still had the magic touch. Together, Fawnpaw, Brightheart, Spottedleaf, and Sunpaw shared Sunpaw’s catch. He wished Brambleclaw was with them, but he was glad to share the moment with them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all remember the Fire and Tiger prophecy. I'm assuming that it still happens since Firestar still has kits and Brambleclaw is still a main character. That's why Firestar is being so rude. I hate when he's like this, but it's accurate for his response to the prophecy, according to Eric Hunter. He's a little harsh right now because I decided to keep it similar to the book. The prophecy is still just as vague.
> 
> So, for those of you that are like "Why is she making Firestar such a turd?" It's literally just because this is how EH portrays him after he finds out about the prophecy. He goes all wack and makes sure that Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw aren't near one another. *like he can actually change Starclan's prophecy* *pffffff*


	9. Chapter 6 : Fawn

**CHAPTER 6**

**Fawn**

Fawnpaw was still upset with how Firestar had handled the situation with Brambleclaw and Sunpaw. She, for one, was grateful to the dark tabby warrior for saving her brother’s life. She hadn’t been so scared in her entire existence than when she saw that adder spring toward Sunpaw. 

It had been a day since Sunpaw received his punishment for abandoning Dustpelt, but Fawnpaw was optimistic. The gathering was tonight and Firestar would have the chance to make up with her brother if he allowed Sunpaw to come to the gathering, their first gathering as apprentices. 

Currently, she was out collecting moss with Sunpaw. She had been helping him take care of the elders secretly, despite her father’s order for Sunpaw to take care of them entirely by himself. Fawnpaw had felt that was unfair, so she did her best to help him when she wasn’t training. Besides, it was a duty that all apprentices were supposed to share anyway. She glanced over at her brother, her mouth full of moss. He hadn't been his usual self since he became an apprentice. It was hard for her to watch him be this quiet, defeated, and grumpy tom. But she didn't know what else to do to make him feel better. At some point, he'd have to let his anger go. 

He caught her staring at him and his dull expression transformed into a scowl, " **Don't stare at me. I get enough of that from the rest of the clan. Even the elders stare at me while I work. I don't need your eyes on me all the time too."**

She hadn't meant anything by it.  _ Why is he being so harsh?!  _ **"I'm just worried about you Sunpaw…"**

**"Well, don't be. You don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine."** He angrily went back to picking up moss. 

But, Fawnpaw had had enough, she'd been dealing with his temper all morning.  **"Fine. If you don't need me then I'll be on my way."** She dropped her ball of moss and left her brother in the dust. She didn't even glance back to see his reaction.  _ At this point, he is going to push everyone away. Even me.  _

When she arrived back at camp, she found Brightheart sitting with Whitepaw and Brackenfur. Her spirits rose as she settled down beside her mentor, who greeted her warmly, **"Fawnpaw, you're just in time. We are going to join Whitepaw and Brackenfur for a training session.”**

Fawnpaw smiled at Brightheart, **“That sounds wonderful.”** She gave an excited glance toward Whitepaw. She had quickly become friends with the white she-cat after becoming an apprentice and was happy to enjoy her company any chance she could, especially with Sunpaw being so blistering recently.

**“We better get going, or the sun will be bearing down on us before too long,”** Brackenfur suggested, rising to his paws. Fawnpaw got up eagerly, but as they were turning to leave, Brackenfur spotted Mousefur and Batpaw. _Oh no, please don’t invite them!_ Her blood ran cold at the thought of having to face Batpaw after he had belittled her for having kittypet blood. Of course, Brackenfur hadn’t known what had happened. **“Mousefur, Batpaw. We were just heading to the training hollow for some battle practice, care to join us?”** _Oh Starclan, can I not just have one peaceful moment today?_

Mousefur glanced at Batpaw and then back to Brackenfur,  **“We were planning on working on his hunting crouches but I suppose we could do that tomorrow.”** The pair joined the group as Mousefur continued,  **“It’ll be good for him to practice against someone other than Duckpaw for a change.”**

The walk to the hollow was awkwardly quiet. The silence was only broken by Batpaw’s attempts to make conversation with - wait, no - not conversation. The silence was only broken by Batpaw’s attempts to _ brag _ to Whitepaw about how well his training was going.  _ If this is his way of trying to warm Whitepaw up to him, he’s going to be sorely disappointed.  _

**“Mousefur says I should be ready for my second assessment soon, I caught so much prey on our last patrol that I had to take two trips.”** Batpaw’s chest was puffed out proudly as he strode next to Whitepaw. 

Whitepaw shrugged, “ **That’s…”** She seemed to search for the right word,  **“-good. The clan can never have enough prey.”**

_ Quit being so polite to him and tell him to shove a moss ball in his mouth.  _

Batpaw seemed to take this as a good sign, and continued,  **“I’m a good fighter too, I could show you a few things when we get to the hollow if you want.”**

At this, Whitepaw scowled at him,  **“I don’t need you to** **_show_ ** **me anything, thanks. Brackenfur says I’m beyond where I should be in my fighting skills.”**

While Fawnpaw was glad to hear her friend sticking up for herself and giving it back to Batpaw, she really didn’t feel like listening to these two brag back and forth, even if Whitepaw was only doing it in self-defense. Fawnpaw did her best but, even with Brightheart’s encouragement, she still felt like it took her twice as long to learn battle moves as her brother or Whitepaw. Hunting was more of her specialty, but she knew that she would have to fight as well if she wanted to be a warrior. 

The pair had quit bickering once they reached the training hollow, mostly because Mousefur and Brackenfur had had enough. Fawnpaw waited and watched as their pair fought, claws sheathed. Reluctantly, Fawnpaw had to admit that Batpaw was good. However, Whitepaw was good too. She may have been a little less experienced, but she was matching the older tom fairly well, she was just a little messier than him. Brightheart sat with her, observing and explaining the techniques, occasionally asking Fawnpaw questions to make sure she was paying attention. 

When it came time for her to practice, she felt nervous. How could she compete with them? She was so new at all of this. Her nerves got the best of her, and by the end of the training session, Brightheart and Fawnpaw were both frustrated.  **“We learned this move yesterday Fawnpaw and you replicated it brilliantly. What’s going on with you today?”**

Fawnpaw, exhausted and frustrated with herself, replied a little too snippily,  **“I’m trying!”**

Brightheart stared at her apprentice. Fawnpaw hardly realized what she’d done before her expression turned to shocked and horrified,  **“Brightheart, I’m sorry.”**

Brightheart held up her tail to silence her, glancing at the other two mentors and then back to Fawnpaw **, “I think that’s enough for today.”**   
  


Fawnpaw glanced at Batpaw, who was looking at her amusingly.  _ Of course, he’s enjoying this!  _ **“No, Brightheart. I can keep going, please.”**

Brightheart sighed,  **“Fine. Why don’t we try a practice fight instead? Whitepaw could you-”**

Brackenfur interrupted her calmly,  **“Actually, Whitepaw is done for the day. She twisted her paw and I don't want her to strain it any further before we see Cinderflame and Fernstream.”**

Brightheart nodded and then looked to Batpaw and Mousefur,  **“Batpaw?”**

Mousefur nodded and her apprentice came to sit next to Fawnpaw. 

While the mentors went on about the rules of the fight, Batpaw whispered under his breath,  **“I’m not surprised you did so poorly today, no one can blame you really. It’s just not in your blood, kittypet.”**

Fawnpaw opened her mouth to reply, but Brightheart shot her a look and her jaw closed again. She hadn’t been as sneaky as Batpaw had been. The mentors positioned them across the hollow from one another and waited for the call to face off. 

Her eyes met Batpaw’s and she seriously worried that he was going to enjoy this.

They gave the signal and off the two apprentices went, Fawnpaw’s blood pounding in her ears. Batpaw was stronger and larger, but she was faster. Though her thoughts had been clouded earlier, now they were all focused on her fight with Batpaw. 

He hadn’t been expecting her burst of energy, so she was able to get a move or two on him in this moment of surprise. However, the fact that she was even able to get a few hits seemed to frustrate him even more. His attacks grew more aggressive and she could feel her burst of energy trickling away with every dodge she managed. Her heart was beating out of her chest and the intensity in his eyes made the fur on the back of her neck stand up.

Finally, he landed one of his front paw strikes on her shoulder. It hurt, but not as much as the look of satisfaction on his smug face.  _ That’s it!  _ Before she knew it, her claws were unsheathed and she was leaping through the air. She landed hard on his back and dug her claws in, deeply. 

She heard him hiss in pain, he bucked and ran, trying to dislodge her. But, she was glued to him. She was grateful Brightheart had taught her the leap-and-hold already because she felt like she was on top of the world. 

That was until she felt someone pick her up by her scruff and dislodge her from Batpaw’s back. 

Brackenfur had pulled her off of the other apprentice. When he set her down, she could see the look of disapproval in his gaze, but he said nothing. Instead, he looked back at Brightheart and Fawnpaw’s gaze followed his. Brightheart was glaring at her with a fury she had never seen her mentor express before. Dread filled her belly as she realized what she had done.  _ Oh, Starclan… What have I done?  _ Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mousefur examining Batpaw, whose fur was sticky with blood spots along his back.  _ Did I really do that?  _ It didn’t feel good to know that she’d hurt her clanmate, even if it was Batpaw… And even if he did deserve it. She knew she should never have stooped so low, she let her anger get the best of her. Now, she’d have to face the consequences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long. I got caught up on the fight scene. They're not my favorite to write about, but they are pretty necessary for a Warriors FF so I had to muscle through. Plus, I now have school and work which makes my free time a little limited. But, I promise to keep posting at least once a week :) Hope you enjoyed <3


	10. Chapter 7: Sun

**CHAPTER 7**

**Sun**

  
In an unexpected turn of events, Sunpaw found himself stuck in camp _with_ Fawnpaw during their first fathering as apprentices. Firestar had been furious when he found out that Fawnpaw had used her claws during a training session. _Batpaw really played it up though. He only had a few cuts, he made it seem like he was about to die or something._ He had caught a sliver of the conversation Firestar had with his sister. 

**“Firestar, I’m sorry.”** His sister had repeated over and over. 

Firestar had sighed, “ **You know you must receive a punishment. We do not unsheath our claws during training, especially, toward our own clanmates. I’m surprised at you.”**

**“He was calling me a kittypet again.”** Fawnpaw explained, **“But-”**

“ **That’s not an excuse.”** Firestar interrupted. 

Fawnpaw furrowed her brow, **“I know, I was trying to say that.”**

Firestar stared at her, as if warning her not to push her luck. **“He toyed with you and you fell for it. If you let him know he upsets you, you are giving him power, Fawnpaw.”**

Fawnpaw frowned, Firestar’s words sinking in. Sunpaw had been worried for Fawnpaw when he heard the news, _I didn’t realize that Batpaw was being so mean to her._ Of course, Sunpaw had been occupied with his own problems as of late. _I should have tried harder to be there for her too. She tried to be there for me._

**“You could have come to me, or told Brightheart what was going on. Then, Batpaw would have been punished instead of you. Instead, you chose to take action yourself.”** For a moment, his gaze softened, as if he was talking to his daughter now rather than an apprentice, **“I understand more than most what you're going through. I want you to be able to stand up for yourself. But, you also have to know that being a warrior means rising above those who try to put you down. Prove them wrong, Fawnpaw, not right.”**

_Prove them wrong._ His father's words were powerful, he spoke from experience. No one ever thought that a kittypet would become clan leader but he proved them wrong. Even though he was mad at his father, he couldn’t help but feel proud. But, he also understood Fawnpaw’s actions. When he heard that Fawnpaw had hurt Batpaw, he was flabbergasted. It was so uncharacteristic of his sister, yet it was totally deserved. _He’s lucky I wasn’t there too or I’d have clawen his ears off!_

Now, Sunpaw was finishing his duties with the elders for the day as the camp bustled wildly in anticipation for the gathering. _The gathering that I don’t even get to go to._

He sighed and picked up the last of the old bedding he’d been collecting and began to carry it out of camp. He walked a little ways from camp and then found a proper place to dispose of it. To his surprise, he found that he was not alone. **“Spottedleaf?”**

His mother smiled at him, **“Hello, Sunpaw. I wanted to check on you.”**

Her warm gaze melted away some of his frustrations. Something about her just seemed to calm him down when he was upset. Normally, he was upset about something that had happened to himself but today he was upset for Fawnpaw. His mother’s sweet herbal scent washed over him and his worries came spilling out of his mouth, **“I feel bad..”**

Spottedleaf gazed at him curiously, **“Because you don’t think you’re going to the gathering?”**

Sunpaw shrugged and then shook his head, **“I mean, yes, but I feel bad for Fawnpaw too. She was just defending herself… I feel like I let her down.”**

Spottedleaf tilted her head to the side, “ **How did you let her down?”**

**“She was trying to support me this week, and I didn’t even do the same for her.”** Sunpaw admitted guiltily. Spottedleaf’s thoughtful expression made him nervous. _Oh no, what now?_

**“Sometimes, when you least expect it, Starclan gives you an opportunity to amend your mistakes.”** She placed her tail on his shoulder, “ **You may not have been there for Fawnpaw this time, but you can be there for her next time. And, that will make all the difference.”**

Sunpaw slowly smiled, he understood what she was saying. He couldn’t fix the past but he could change the future. “ **Thank you, Spottedleaf.”** He nuzzled her softly. 

Spottedleaf purred gently, then pulled away, **“I’m glad I could help. But, I also have some news for you that might make you feel better.** ” _News?_ **“I was talking to Firestar and we decided that you should be allowed to go to the gathering.”**

In an instant, hope and relief filled his body, he was going to get to go to the gathering! 

He’d get to meet the other four clans, talk to other apprentices besides Duckpaw, Whitepaw, Sorrelpaw, and Batpaw. He’d get to watch the leaders make their speeches and hear his name chanted through the crowd…

But, Fawnpaw was going to be at camp. 

Spottedleaf’s words echoed in his head, _Starclan may give me an opportunity to amend my mistakes…_ Though it was hard for him to admit, he knew what he had to do. **“I… appreciate that. But, I think I’ll stay in camp with Fawnpaw and make sure she’s alright.”**

Spottedleaf nodded, a knowing glint in her eye. “ **Well then, I’ll let Firestar know. I’ll just have to let you and Fawnpaw know what happened as soon as we get back.”**

Sunpaw was grateful to his mother, she always knew just what to do. **“I’d like that.”**

**“We better get back to camp. It’s almost time to leave.”** Spottedleaf suggested, and together they walked back to camp. But, on the way back Spottedleaf was unusually quiet. Something about her seemed… almost sad. _Is she upset neither of her kits will go to their first gathering?_ But, he couldn’t believe it was that since she’d basically suggested he stay with Fawnpaw. 

Before they went through the entrance, she turned her gaze back to him, **“Fernstream will be staying in camp to look over Frostfur. I want you to go visit her tonight, you and Fawnpaw.”**

**“Why?** ” _I’m not sick…_

**“Every apprentice learns a little about herbs before they become a warrior. And it would be a good use of your time since you won’t be attending the gathering.”** Normally, Sunpaw would have cringed at the idea of dealing with bitter herbs, but something about the way she said this made it sound like an order, which was unusual for her. It almost made Sunpaw nervous. 

**“Okay, Spottedleaf. I’ll visit her with Fawnpaw later, that sounds like a good idea.”** Though, he still wondered why she brought this up now. 

  
**“Good… Have a good night Sunpaw. I’ll find you once I get back.”** She licked his cheek and went back into the camp, leaving Sunpaw to gather his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 8 : Fawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for all of the kudos this week. I cannot believe this fanfic is popping off so much faster than my first one. I'm grateful to all of you that are reading this. Feel free to comment, love hearing what you guys are thinking! Plus, covid has us all desperate for human contact. <3

**CHAPTER 8**

**Fawn**

Fawnpaw was upset that she wouldn’t get to go to the gathering. However, it was sort of bittersweet that Sunpaw would be missing it too. At least if they had to miss their first gathering, they were missing it together. She wasn’t especially excited about learning herbs. 

Sunpaw didn’t seem to mind, but Fawnpaw didn’t want to visit the medicine cats den. Batpaw was there, recovering from his injuries. Fawnpaw thought he seemed well enough to go to the apprentice's den, but she wouldn’t complain if she didn’t have to sleep in the same area as him tonight. 

The only good part of their learning experience tonight would be Fernstream. She had always been a sweet she-cat. Even more caring and nurturing than her mentor, Cinderflame. Possibly even equal to her own mother, which was a tough standard to match. 

  
She remembered very vividly when her brother had come down with a high fever. Spottedleaf had been worried sick and Firestar was doing his best to comfort Fawnpaw at the time.  _ All I wanted was to go lay with Sunpaw.  _ She remembered fondly. Though it was scary at the time, it was clear to Fawnpaw now that Spottedleaf had recognized the fever early, which gave Cinderflame and Fernstream, then Fernpaw, a leg up in the situation. Fernpaw had given Sunpaw, then Sunkit, some purple plant that smelled very strongly. She specifically remembered the scent.  _ I still can’t believe something so tiny could produce such a strong smell. It was nauseating!  _ The next day, Spottedleaf informed her that she could finally see her brother. He was almost back to himself, having spent the night resting and cuddling up with his father in the medicine cats den while Fawnkit stayed with Spottedleaf in the nursery.  _ I wish they could be that close again, it seems this fight will never end.  _

As she and her brother padded toward the medicine cat’s den, Fawnpaw glanced over at him. His orange coat reminded her so much of Firestar’s. But his eyes were caring, like their mother’s. She brushed up against him and he tilted his head, confused. “ **What was that for?”**

**“I’m just glad to have you here with me, even if we aren’t at a gathering.”** She admitted. Sunpaw gave a soft smile her way and brushed against her back. “Come on, we better get inside. We don’t want to keep Fernstream waiting. Fawnpaw nodded and followed her brother into the den. 

Again, the memory of Sunkit’s time here flooded over her. Now that she was back for real, her anxiety flared up in waves.  _ Sunpaw’s right here, nothing happened to him. _ She kept her eyes on her brother to comfort herself. But, Sunpaw’s gaze never met her’s. His gaze was locked on Fernstream, who was carrying out a bundle of herbs, presumably for them to study. The smell of the herbs wafted over and filled her nose, it made her want to gag.  _ Why does everything in here have to smell so strongly?  _

Sunpaw seemed unaffected by the smell though, so she tried not to mention it.  _ Maybe it’s just me?  _ She thought to herself. 

Fernstream smiled at them after she laid down the bundle gently,  **“I’m sorry you’re not allowed to go to the gathering. But, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the next one.** ” Her tone was soft and made Fawnpaw smile,  **“You don’t get to go either, hopefully, next time everyone will be well enough for you to go too.”**

Fernstream smiled back, “ **Hopefully** .” There was excitement in her mew,  **“Cinderflame and I met Mudfur at the half-moon. He said he might be taking on an apprentice soon!** ” 

**“That’s great news.”** Sunpaw chipped in, curling his tail around his feet neatly.  **“Do you think that he’ll announce anything at the gathering?”**

Fernstream’s smile grew a little bigger, “ **I hope so. But, I suppose we won’t know until everyone’s back.”**

Fawnpaw nodded, " **Yes, Spottedleaf is filling us in once she gets back.”** Then her brother added,  **“You could listen with us if you’d like.”**

Fernstream chuckled,  **“I think Cinderflame will want to talk to me, but I appreciate it. Now then, we better get started if we want to finish before they get back. Spottedleaf suggested a few specific ones, so I’ll do those first. Then we will move on to more common ones.”**

Fernstream jumped right into the lesson. Fawnpaw struggled to keep up, but Sunpaw seemed to be a natural medicine cat in her eyes. They learned about traveling herbs, which they’d take on their journey to the Moon Stone someday, burdock root, catmint, horsetail, and how to properly apply cobwebs. Fernstream even brought out the purple plant which Fawnpaw learned was called lavender. There were many more, but those were all Fawnpaw could begin to manage. While she was a little frustrated by all of the knowledge that Fernstream was trying to cram into their heads, Sunpaw seemed to be enjoying himself. He made easy conversation with Fernstream and he seemed to be remembering everything.  _ Well, it looks like he should have been a medicine cat himself.  _ But, in reality, she knew her brother was meant to be a warrior. There was no way he’d ever give up his warrior training, she knew him too well. She chalked it up to the fact that Spottedleaf had taught them a few very basic herbs growing up as well, maybe he’d enjoyed that and was curious to learn more. 

To her, it felt like they’d been in the den for ages before Fernstream’s ears began to flick. Fawnpaw could hear something too, but Fernstream beat her to the punch,  **“The clan has returned, you should go find Spottedleaf. We can finish this another time.”**

_ Another time?! Finish? Wasn’t this enough?  _

**“I look forward to it.”** Her brother responded softly, before flicking his ears toward the entrance for Fawnpaw to follow. 

**“Thanks, Fernstream!”** Fawnpaw called over her shoulder as she followed her brother out of the den. She expected everyone to be excited and chatty now that they’d returned. Cats were chattering and there was a buzz of excitement, but it wasn’t the good kind. Sunpaw and Fawnpaw searched the crowd for Spottedleaf, but she ended up finding them. 

**“What’s wrong?** ” Sunpaw asked quickly,  **“Has something happened?”**

Spottedleaf nodded, a worried look planted on her gentle features,  **“It's Windclan. They seem to be in some sort of trouble.”**

  
_ Trouble? What trouble could Windclan have in Green-Leaf?  _ But the look on Spottedleaf's face crushed all of her skepticism. This was real. 


	12. Chapter 9 : Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. I know it's been a while since I posted. A few weeks ago, we got our own little warrior cat, and due to complications, we had to return him to the shelter. It was a really had decision and it took a lot out of me mentally/emotionally. I just haven't felt in the mood to write, but this week I felt that urge coming back. I hope to have a few out this week, to make up for my absence. Again, thank you to all of you who are still reading this after my long leave... You guys are the best!

**CHAPTER 9**

**Sun**

Spottedleaf told Sunpaw and Fawnpaw everything about the gathering. But, the most intriguing part was Windclan’s request to drink from Riverclan’s stream. Drought problems were serious, he knew this, but he was surprised that Leopardstar had agreed to the request. He had heard she was stubborn, and that she had once worked with Tigerstar. The combination didn’t lead itself to a heartwarming or understanding image of the Riverclan leader. Their own border patrols had been increased. Firestar seemed to be anticipating some sort of feud, but Sunpaw figured it would likely be Windclan and Riverclan fighting, so why would Thunderclan need to worry? 

As far as his training went, things were still rocky with Dustpelt. He didn’t enjoy the older tom’s company. He always seemed angry with Sunpaw for one thing or another. Battle training was his favorite though. He wasn’t sure where the energy came from, but, even on his worst night of sleep, he seemed to pool his energy from some unknown source to propel himself through the lesson. Dustpelt didn’t ever seem satisfied with him though, so they’d spend all day perfecting a move when all Sunpaw wanted to do was learn more. It felt useless to practice something he was already doing well, instead of learning something new. It was frustrating, and, again, he found himself longing for a new mentor. 

If fact, Dustpelt had frustrated him enough today to make him with Longtail was his mentor. In the training hollow early this morning, Sunpaw had been practicing moves against Batpaw. Even though the older apprentice had been training for longer, Sunpaw felt himself slowly catching up to him.  _ Once I’m the same size as him, he better watch out.  _ He had a hard time keeping his claw’s sheathed as he fought. He was half tempted to unsheath them as Fawnpaw had done.  _ Maybe if he keeps getting wrecked by younger apprentices, he’ll finally realize he’s nothing special.  _ But he refrained. His sister was still being punished, and Sunpaw, as much as he wanted to defend her and himself, wouldn’t risk that. He wanted to go to the next gathering, and he wouldn’t let himself slip up and miss another one. Dustpelt and Mousefur had watched the fight, obviously. However, Dustpelt decided to give Sunpaw input during the fighting rather than after. His mentors' comments were critical, and, in Sunpaw’s opinion, mouse-brained. They were so distracting that he had a hard time focusing. This led to his quick defeat and a scolding from Dustpelt. 

**“These are** **_simple_ ** **moves, you should have them down by now. And, you should be able to predict some of Batpaw’s moves. I don’t know where your head is at, but when you find it, let me know.** ” The loss and the lecture combined made Sunpaw’s teeth set on edge. He held his tongue, but he was free to think anything he wanted.  _ Maybe if you’d shut your jaw, I’d be able to focus!  _

Angrily, without another word, his mentor ended the session and led him back to camp. 

Yeah, it hadn’t been a good day. But, at least now he was getting a chance to go on patrol. He went often since patrols were increased and it was starting to be his favorite part of the day. It was too bad he had to patrol with Duckpaw today instead of Whitepaw, Sorrelpaw, or Fawnpaw. But, he didn’t mind Duckpaw as much as his brother, especially when he was alone. They actually ended up having a nice conversation on their patrol, and all was quiet at the border with Riverclan, for now. It was comforting to have a little time where he could relax, smell the forest, and listen to the leaves rustle above his head. He was building his stamina, these long patrols were a lot easier now than they had been when he was first apprenticed. His pads were tougher, his legs were longer, and he was getting stronger everyday. 

By the time the patrol got back, it was nearly sun-down. He was looking forward to talking to Fawnpaw and venting to her about his day with Dustpelt, but she was already sharing a vole with Whitepaw.  _ Figures…  _ The two had been thick as thieves for weeks now, he wished Fawnpaw would make a little time for him too. He had been there for her when she needed him, or he had tried to at least. Couldn’t she see that he needed her too now? His days with Dustpelt drained him, but he could never sleep.  _ Doesn’t she notice when I leave? Is she annoyed at me for complaining so much about my training?  _ He sent a silent prayer to Starclan, asking for guidance, and then grabbed a mouse from the freshkill pile and ate it by himself in a few small gulps. But, before he could dispose of the remains, a tall shadow covered him. He glanced up and recognized the green eyes immediately,  **“Hello, Spottedleaf.”**

**“Hello, Sunpaw,”** She greeted in return, before laying down next to him. **“How was your day?”** Her voice was warm and kind. He wasn’t sure how she did it, but she always seemed to know when he needed to talk. 

**“.. Not very good. Dustpelt was less than pleased with my battle training today.** ” He admitted, tiredly. 

Spottedleaf sighed, “ **You and Dustpelt just don’t seem to be a good match.. I’m sorry. Firestar’s the leader but he can’t predict the future. I’m not sure why you and Dustpelt got off on the wrong paw, but if Firestar could fix it I’m sure he would. Maybe he can have a talk with Dustpelt-”**

As well-intentioned as his mother was being, he stopped her gently, **“Oh, no. It’s fine, really. Just don’t tell Firestar.”**

Spottedleaf’s eyes filled with concern,  **“But, Sunpaw, he’s your father. If you talk to him I’m sure you could figure something out.”**

Sunpaw closed his eyes, “ **I don’t want to talk to him.”**

Spottedleaf gave him a knowing look, “ **You’ll have to reconcile with him at some point, he is your father and your leader.”** She brushed her tail against his cheek, “ **And, he loves you.”**

Sunpaw sighed, feeling pained,  **“He has a funny way of showing it. Why did he even put me with Dustpelt in the first place?”**

Spottedleaf lowered her gaze, “ **There are some things that I cannot explain, but Dustpelt is an experienced mentor and warrior. There was no reason for you two not to get along.”**

**“Well, he hates me. I don’t know what I did, but he hates me.** ” 

Spottedleaf furrowed her brow, “ **I’m sure that’s not true-”**   
  


**“It is. I mean… I don’t even enjoy my training.”** He felt tears swelling up in his eyes. 

Spottedleaf pulled him closer, comfortingly,  **“I’m sorry.”** He buried himself in her fur, soaking in the support she was offering. He didn’t know what else he wanted Spottedleaf to say, it wasn’t her fault that Dustpelt was hard on him. It wasn’t her decision to make him his mentor. “ **Nobody should hate their training, but I know what it means to have the wrong mentor. I had someone that I looked up to that ended up being a bad mentor for myself, and it sent me down the path of a medicine cat. Are you sure that you want to be a warrior?”**

**“I do,”** He answered confidently because he knew that this was the path for him. He just didn’t feel like he was being led by the right cat.  **“I want to be a warrior.”**

Spottedleaf nodded, a glint of pride shining in her eyes, “ **There’s that fire... I’ve seen it in you ever since you were just a kit. You know what you want. All you have to do is fight for it. Don’t give up. And don’t let others get you down, even those older than you.”**

Sunpaw nodded **, “I won’t give up.”** He promised his mother softly. Together they sat, Sunpaw sharing everything he had learned, despite the hard time he was having with Dustpelt. They focused on the good parts of his apprenticeship, and it helped him find a little clarity. He was grateful for his mother. Even when it felt like he was all alone in the world, he felt as though he would always have her. 

But, even though he was feeling a little better after his talk with Spottedleaf, he still couldn’t sleep. It was dark now, and he tossed and turned in his nest until he finally gave up.  _ If I can’t sleep, I might as well go practice my hunting skills.  _ He crept quietly out of the den, glancing around the clearing to make sure he was alone. Except, he wasn’t. In the shadows, he saw a familiar pair of amber eyes shining in the moonlight. Sunpaw did his best to blend in with the shadows, making sure Brambleclaw couldn’t see him. The tabby looked as though he didn’t want to be followed.  _ Where are you going this late at night?  _ The young warrior exited camp, and Sunpaw’s curiosity got the better of him as he followed Brambleclaw into the forest. 


	13. Chapter 10 : Sun

**CHAPTER 10**

**SUN**

Sun was accustomed to the forest at night since Starclan seemed to have plagued him with an inability to sleep the whole night through. He felt secure under the dark canopy above him, but Brambleclaw looked… uncomfortable. 

_ I can smell his fear, what is he afraid of?  _ The tabby tom’s amber eyes would dart back every few seconds as if to make sure no one was following him. But, it appeared that Sunpaw was doing a fine job of blending in, despite his fire-colored pelt. He made sure to stay downwind, so his scent wouldn’t reach Brambleclaw. 

It seemed as though he had a specific place to be, but where? They were heading toward Fourtrees, but what could possibly be there at this time of night? His thoughts swarmed with possibilities. Was Brambleclaw going on a stealth mission for Firestar? Was he meeting Tawnypelt, his sister from Shadowclan? There wasn’t harm in that, right? It was his sister after all. Sunpaw thought very highly of Brambleclaw, but something about this trip seemed to feel taboo.  _ If he’s out here, it has to be for a good reason, for the good of the clan. He wouldn’t betray Thunderclan… would he?  _ He thought back to his father’s attitude toward Brambleclaw, it didn’t seem as though he trusted the young tom. But, Sunpaw had never really cared what his father thought of Brambleclaw before, Sunpaw had always looked up to the tabby warrior.  _ Don’t let Firestar get in your head now, trust Brambleclaw.  _

The closer they got to Fourtrees, the more nervous Brambleclaw seemed to become. What was waiting for him there? Brambleclaw reached Fourtrees and sat in the clearing, as if waiting for someone to come or something to happen. His gaze flickered around, as if he wasn’t sure where it would come from.  _ If he was waiting for Tawnypelt, wouldn’t he be looking toward Shadowclan territory? Why is he looking toward Riverclan and Windclan as well?  _ Sunpaw decided to stay hidden for the time being, climbing a nearby tree and perching as quietly as a mouse as he waited anxiously for someone or something to show itself. 

It felt like hours before rustling toward the Shadowclan border made his and Brambleclaw’s ears prick up. Sure enough, Tawnypelt emerged from the bushes.  _ So, he was waiting for his sister? Then, why was he being so secretive? How often do they meet?  _ But the brother and sister did not seem extremely comfortable in each other’s presence. 

Tawnypelt sat away from her brother, looking around defensively, “ **Were you followed?** ” 

Brambleclaw shook his head, “ **Were you?”**

Tawnypelt scoffed, “ **No.** ” Then her guard seemed to lower a little, as she felt assured they were alone, “ **Do you think the other will come?”** _Others?_

Brambleclaw sighed and looked up at the stars,  **“Starclan told us to meet here. I don’t see why they would deliberately ignore that message, they must have received it too.”**

_ Starclan sent them a message… This must be serious. _

But, before Sunpaw could contemplate the situation anymore, two silver cats started out of the bushes from the Riverclan territory to their right. “ **I was right!”** exclaimed the silver she-cat. She raced up to Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt.

**“Feathertail,”** Brambleclaw seemed almost relieved, then he glanced back at the silver tom,  **“Stormfur.”** He greeted him warmly.  _ Feathertail and Stormfur… Aren’t those Graystripe’s kits?  _ So far, all of the cats seemed to have a connection to Thunderclan in some way. 

**“Did you have the dream as well?** ” Feathertail asked them eagerly.

“ **Tawnypelt and I have had it.”** Brambleclaw replied, “ **Did you both have the dream?”**

Stormfur shook his head. “ **No, only Feathertail.”**

  
**“It scared me so much,”** Feathertail confessed.  **“I couldn’t eat or sleep for thinking about it. Stormfur knew something was wrong, and he pestered me so much that I told him what I’d dreamed.”** Sunpaw understood. The thought of having a mysterious message from Starclan when you weren’t even a medicine cat?  _ I know I’d want to tell Fawnpaw, and I’d want her to tell me.  _ “We decided that I should come to Fourtrees tonight, at the new moon, and Stormfur wouldn’t let me come by myself.” She gave her brother’s ear a friendly lick.  **“He…. he didn’t want me to be in danger. But I’m not, am I? I mean, we all know each other.”** Sunpaw got a distinct feeling that Feathertail was a gentle, trusting soul. 

But Stormfur… “ **Don’t be so quick to trust every cat,”** Stormfur growled,  **“I don’t like meeting cats from other clans in secret like this. It’s not what the warrior code tells us.”**

“But we have each had a message from Starclan, telling us to come,” Tawnypelt pointed out. “Bluestar visited Brambleclaw and Nightstar came to me.” 

**“And I saw Oakheart.”** Feathertail added, **“He said a great trouble was coming to the forest, and I would have to meet with three other cats at the new moon to hear what midnight tells us.”** _So, Starclan has the clans working together, but why isn’t someone from Windclan here? Wouldn’t that make sense?_ He felt a little jealous that he hadn’t been the chosen one for Thunderclan, though he understood why Bluestar would pick Brambleclaw. He was a great warrior with a good heart. _But, it would have been incredible to meet Bluestar!_ He would have envied the chosen cats had they not received such a horrifying prophecy. 

**“I was told that too,** ” Tawnypelt confirmed. With a twitch of her ears at Stormfur, she added, “ **I don’t much like it either, but we should wait and see what Starclan wants.”**

The conversation died as they waited quietly for something, anything, to happen. After a few minutes, rustling in nearby bushes startled the group. Then, an aggressive voice shouted from the shrubbery, “ **This can’t be right- Deadfoot said there were only supposed to be four of us.”** The tom was smaller than the rest of the group. He had smoky gray-black fur, lean limbs, and a small head. Sunpaw didn’t recognize him, but Brambleclaw seemed to.  **“You!”** He spat. 

“ **Yes, me.”** The tom retorted, his fur bristling as if he might have to fight Brambleclaw off. 

**“This is a Windclan cat, right?”** Tawnypelt stepped in, looking at the tom dismissively.  **“Undersized specimen, isn’t he?”**

**“An apprentice,** ” Brambleclaw explained,  **“His name’s Crowpaw.”**

Crowpaw sat in a defensive snarl against Brambleclaw until Feathertail stepped forward, “ **You had the dream too?”** She asked softly. 

Crowpaw gave her a curt nod. 

**“Then there is one from each clan. We are all here.”** Feathertail confirmed. 

**“Now we just wait for midnight.”** Brambleclaw agreed. 

The five cats glanced around, waiting for something to happen… but it never did. 

Sunpaw waited in the tree, his eyelids growing heavy as he waited. Thankfully, before sleep overcame him, Crowpaw spoke up,  **“We’ve been waiting for hours!”**

  
Sunpaw waited for someone to pacify him, but the others were looking at one another worriedly too.  **“Maybe we missed the sign?”** Feathertail suggested. 

**“It must be after Midnight now.”** Tawnypelt meowed,  **“I don’t think Starclan is coming.”**

**“But they have to come!”** Feathertail replied, anxiety clear in her voice,  **“Why did we all have the same dream if it isn’t true?”**

**“Then why is nothing happening?”** Tawnypelt challenged. **“Here we are, meeting at the new moon, just as Starclan told us. We can’t do any more.”**

**“We were fools to come. These dreams meant nothing, and Starclan sent us out here for no reason.”** Crowpaw huffed **, “There is no danger, no prophecy.”** The black tom got up and started toward Windclan territory again, “ **We’ve wasted our time, I’m going back to camp.** ” His black pelt disappeared as he left, making his way into the forest again. 

Feathertail looked like she’d object, but he was gone before she could. She looked at the others, but Stormfur spoke first, “ **We might as well go too. Come on, Feathertail.”**

**“Just a minute,”** mewed Brambleclaw, **“We can’t just pretend that nothing happened, that none of us had those dreams. We ought to decide what we’re going to do next.** ” 

**“What can we do?”** His sister asked. 

“ **I don’t know,** ” Feathertail replied,  **“But I think that they** **_have_ ** **chosen us. Somehow we haven’t understood properly. Maybe thay’ll send us another dream to explain.”** Her mew was hopeful but also edged with fear.  _ What would happen if they never figured out what the danger was? What would they do to stop it if they couldn’t figure out the dreams?  _

**“Maybe.”** Stormfur sounded unconvinced. 

**“Let’s all try to come to the next Gathering,”** Brambleclaw suggested.  **“There might be another sign by then.”**

**“Crowpaw won’t know to meet us there.”** Feathertail said, worriedly. 

Stormfur saw her anxiety and seemed to come to her aid,  **“We can keep an eye open for him when he comes to the river to drink. If we see him we’ll pass the message on.”**

**“Then it’s decided,”** Brambleclaw concluded. The four cats said their goodbyes, promised to keep the dreams a secret for the time being and went on their way. 

Sunpaw’s head was spinning with all of this new information.  _ The forest is in trouble and Starclan has asked four cats from different clans to work together to save it? Why not the medicine cats? Why not the leaders? Why would they make these cats break the warrior code? Doesn’t Starclan want us to enforce the warrior code?  _ As these thoughts spun, his eyes began to droop.  _ I need to get home before I fall asleep in this tree.  _

But, as he climbed down, he found that he was not alone. Once he’d set his paws back on the forest floor, he sensed that he was being watched. But, as he looked around and smelled, he could not find his observer. His heartbeat pulsed in his ears, and his anxiety got the better of him. He hightailed it back to camp, not nearly as quietly as he should have. But, he was worried he might be being chased. By the time he made it back to camp, his lungs felt like they were about to burst and his heart was racing, but he was safe. Except…

**“Hey! Sunpaw? What are you doing out this late?”** Thornclaw stared at him from the camp entrance. He was on guard duty. In Sunpaw’s haste, he’d forgotten that he was supposed to sneak back into camp, not use the front entrance. Any chance he’d had of going to the next gathering to figure out what happened next in his prophecy was over. He was doomed. 


	14. Chapter 12: Fawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay. To be honest, I'm having a harder time writing this one than the last FF I made. I think it's because this part, in particular, I have to follow the book. I like having more creative ideas, but for now, it is what it is. I shall carry on. Once we get to break, Thanksgiving here in good old USA, then I'll probably post a bit more frequently. Thank you to everyone who has been following this, I know these chapters are few and far in between. 
> 
> Also, for those of you who didn't know before, I am American. I noticed a lot of people tend to kudos this at late hours of the night to an early morning... So either you're from other countries or you're all super night owls! So, if you have been noticing spelling errors, may just be because I'm writing in American English. That or I'm a terrible speller also. Could be both. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! You guys are the best! <3

**CHAPTER 12**

**Fawn**

_ *A few hours later*  _

Fawnpaw’s thoughts whirled as Sunpaw spilled the intimate details of the meeting he’d spied on. Fawnpaw didn’t like the idea of everything being so secret. She’d thought of Brambleclaw as an upstanding member of the clan. But, what worried her the most was the danger that seemed to be looming over all the clans.  **“But, what is it, Sunpaw? What was the danger they were talking about?”**

Sunpaw’s eyes met hers, but no worry flickered in the emerald green pools, “ **I’m not sure.”**

**“How could these chosen four protect us from anything when they don’t know what they’re protecting us from?”** Fawnpaw couldn’t grasp why Starclan would do this,  **“Why wouldn't they have told the elders this? Why wouldn’t they have sent these dreams to the medicine cats? This doesn’t make any sense.”**

Sunpaw sighed, “ **It doesn’t, but this is what Starclan has decided.”**

Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes,  **“Are you sure?”** Sunpaw looked confused,  **“Maybe these cats were supposed to relay the message to their medicine cats or leaders. It doesn’t make sense to keep a secret like this when it could threaten the very existence of the clans.”**

Sunpaw shook his head, “ **No, they were given the messages by deputies and leaders in Starclan. If they wanted the messages to go to leaders, they’d have sent them to them. Obviously, Starclan knows something that we don’t.”**

Fawnpaw stared at him, something in her belly telling her to go straight to Spottedleaf and tell her what was going on, **“Sunpaw, I understand what you’re saying, but I think it’d be smart to have more than four cats trying to help the clans… Maybe we should tell Firestar-”**

Sunpaw glared at her in surprise, interrupting her thought,  **“No! They decided not to tell their leaders. They received the dream, what right do we have to make this decision for them?”**

**“As an apprentice of Thunderclan, I have a right to protect my clan.”** Fawnpaw combated confidently. 

Sunpaw groaned, “ **Well, yes, but it’s their prophecy.”**

**“It affects** **_all_ ** **of us-”** Sunpaw raised his tail over her mouth, shushing her. Fawnpaw was growing more heated, how could her brother not see that these cats would need more help? How important telling the leaders could be to saving the clans? She coughed as a few hairs entered her mouth and pulled away from him. 

**“Fawnpaw, please, don’t say anything. I trusted you with this, and I need you to trust me.”**

Fawnpaw met his gaze,  _ This is important to him… But why? I mean, all the clans are in danger, yes, but he really doesn’t want me to involve anyone else. I don’t understand.  _ But as she looked at her brother, she knew she’d do whatever he asked. Sighing, she finally spoke,  **“Okay. But, only until the next gathering. If they haven’t found anything new by then to help with their prophecy, then it’s likely they need more help anyway.”**

Sunpaw reluctantly agreed. **“Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone until then.”**

**“I promise.”** But as the words passed her lips she wondered if she’d be able to keep this promise, knowing that her family and her way of living may be in danger. No more words passed between the littermates, neither knowing what to say next. Thankfully, Whitepaw made her way into the den, breaking the silence. 

Her eyes glanced between Fawnpaw and Sunpaw, then stuck on Sunpaw,  **“I’m sorry you got in trouble. I know you have trouble sleeping sometimes, is that why you went out last night?”** Genuine concern sang in her words. 

Sunpaw nodded,  **“Something like that. I’m okay, Thornclaw convinced Dustpelt to let me off with a warning.”** _ You’re lucky it wasn’t worse… If they knew where you actually were, I could only imagine what type of punishment they’d have given you.  _

**“Well, good. I’m glad to hear it. You better be more careful next time,”** Whitepaw advised, then she dipped her head and went over to her nest. She’d been on patrol,  _ Brackenfur must be letting her rest before she has to go out again.  _

Sunpaw got up,  **“I have to go on the afternoon patrol with Dustpelt. If you hear anything, let me know.”**

Fawnpaw nodded, but he didn’t look convinced so she insisted,  **“I will.”**

He gave a curt nod back and then padded out of the den. Fawnpaw wished she had a patrol to go on later, but she and Brightheard had already been out on patrol this morning, and it was her turn to care for the elders this afternoon. She longed for anything to take her mind off of the unknown danger that lurked in waiting. 


	15. Chapter 13: Fawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this one was a bit by the book, but as we get into the story we will diverge more.

**CHAPTER 13**

**Fawn**

Two days had come and gone. Fawnpaw had been true to her word, she’d been listening for more news from Brambleclaw, but she had nothing to show for it. Brightheart wasn’t making it easy for her though. Her mentor thought she might be ready to take her first assessment and Fawnpaw was honored, but with the news of danger and secrets on her mind she was having a hard time concentrating. 

**“Fawnpaw, we’ve gone over this so many times you can do it in your sleep. What’s happened to you this week?”** Though she didn’t come right out and say it, from the tone of Brightheart’s voice, Fawnpaw could tell she was concerned. 

**“I’m fine, just tired.”** Fawnpaw retorted back, breathing heavily from effort. Brightheart was right, she was off of her game today. Battled training had sounded fun, but her worries wouldn’t let her enjoy it. Brightheart gave her a look that led her to believe that her answer wasn’t sufficient. _Brightheart, you have no idea how much I want to tell you what’s going on._ “ **Really, I’ll be fine. I promise. I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”**

Brightheart still looked skeptical, but she seemed to realize Fawnpaw didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering her. **“I think we better call it a day then. Let’s go back to camp so you can get some rest. But, no excuses tomorrow.”**

Fawnpaw nodded, “ **Of course. Thank you Brightheart.”** She was grateful to her mentor, but battle training no longer kept her mind off of the terrible danger that loomed over the forest. The two made their way back to camp, only making small talk and planning for tomorrow’s duties. When they made their way into camp, an unfamiliar scent caught her attention. Once they were through the thorn tunnel, Fawnpaw spotted a black tom with white on his chest and tail. He was speaking with her father, and she could sense his unease from where she stood. _That’s Ravenpaw! I remember him from when I was a kit. He came to visit us!_

Brightheart dismissed her and she decided to get a little closer, in hopes of learning why he was here. She approached slowly, catching the tail end of the conversation. **“Twolegs are always doing strange things,”** Firestar was saying as she came into ear shot. “ **I’m grateful that you came all this way to tell us, but I really don’t think it’s got anything to do with us.**

The second tom seemed to disagree, **“I know Twolegs often act without reason, but I’ve never seen anything like this. There are far more of them on the Thunderpath than before, walking along the edge with shiny, bright-colored pelts. And they have new kinds of monsters-huge ones!”** _Huge monsters?_ Visions of the horrible smelling things filled her head, _Could this be what Brambleclaw’s dream was warning us about?_

**“Yes, Ravenpaw, so you said…. But we haven’t seen any of them in our territory. I’ll tell you what…”** Firestar paused to press his muzzle affectionately against Ravenpaw’s side. **“I’ll tell the patrols to keep their eyes open for anything unusual.”**

Together, the pair decided Windclan needed to be warned as well, and Firestar left the black tom on his own. Fawnpaw was about to go up and say hello to her father’s old friend when he nodded to Brambleclaw friendly. The two chatted quietly, and to her surprise, Brambleclaw mentioned a dream.

 **“...I had a dream, that’s all.”** While Brambleclaw seemed worried, Ravenpaw simply eyed him sympathetically. “Do you want to talk about it?” _Yes! Please talk about it!_

At first, Brambleclaw seemed hesitant, **“It was nonsense really…”** He trailed off, sighed, and then began telling Ravenpaw all about it. To her surprise though, it wasn’t the same dream that Sunpaw had told her about. It was a new one. It sounded horrifying, being engulfed in a vast expanse of salty water and being dragged into the black jaws of a cliff, and most alarmingly of all, the sun sinking into a pool of blood-red fire. In the end, Brambleclaw tried to brush it off, saying it was just a dream.

But Ravenpaw did not agree. **“The place is real.”** _Real? There’s a place where the sun drowns in fire and water tastes like salt?! Who would ever want to go to such a place?_ Brambleclaw was just as shocked as she was. But before she could listen further, she was interrupted.

**“Hey, Bees-for-brains, are you spying?”** The voice she loathed the most in the entire world. 

**“I was not!”** She looked around for something to explain her circumstances, “I was- getting a piece of fresh-kill.” The pile was a little far away, she’d panicked. 

**“Three tail lengths away?”** He sneered, **“You better leave before I tell Brambleclaw you were spying.”**

Fawnpaw glared at him, turning away toward the apprentice’s den without another word. She wanted to stay, but she also knew if she did then she’d have to answer to Batpaw. She didn’t feel like dealing with him. Plus, she needed to talk to Sunpaw. He had to know. If this place was real, Brambleclaw might need to go there. And, if he went, the rest of the chosen would surely follow. This was it, the news Sunpaw had been waiting for about the prophecy. However, it didn't make Fawnpaw feel any better to know that her brother hadn't just had some crazy dream about all of this. This confirmed all of her worst fears, the forest really was in danger. And now, thanks to Ravenpaw, she had a face to go with the thought. Roaring monsters crashed their way through her mind. _Starclan, please don't let those be the danger. Please._


End file.
